Off To Hogwarts
by SyliaSnow
Summary: Godrina has lived her entire 10 years as an American muggle and hates everything Potter related. She wishes to be as strong as her father and just as sensible... but May first 2017 Everything changes.
1. Character Profile

Godrina Eldric Gryffindor

Bio: Lost witch, descendant from Godric Gryffindor through the male linage. Her great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather was the co-founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and founder of the House of Gryffindor. Her great grand father was born a squib and moved to America and married a muggle who had two children the daughter died in birth and the son never showed any signs of being able to do any magic. That boy grew up and learned about Wicca and studied at a college in Maine. There he met a squib who gave birth to his son Thomas Middleton Gryffindor. Thomas grew up in a broken family and ended up in Foster care and at the age of 4 was adopted by a Christian Family but let him keep his Surname. Thomas ended up going to Princeton for college where he met his wife Melinda who believed in the Paranormal. Melinda was a major fan of the Harry Potter books written by J K Rowling and wished to name her child after her favorite character (though he was barely ever mentioned) Godric Gryffindor. Thomas scoffed at everything magical and was determined to teach his child that magic is purely evil and should never be messed with. As she grew up she was taught to ignore her feelings that something was happening and also was told the only reason she knows how to do things outside of her grade level is because she has a quick mind.

11th birthday: 2017 May 1st  
born: May 1st 2006  
Hair: Short dark brown  
Complexion: pale ivory  
Height 5'2''  
Eye color: Blue mainly (but thought to be hazel do to the fact the color changes)  
Hobbies: Reading, singing, gardening  
Talents: Singing, dancing, listening/ understanding  
Weakness: Stubbornness, anger, left hook


	2. Grounded

Godrina Eldric Gryffindor looked up sighing yearning for peace and quiet. Sitting in the tree swing she could hear everything her mother and father were arguing over again. Today had been one of those days. The ones where she would go to the school and wished she was deathly ill. Monday was her birthday and everyone was making fun of her for it, well Except her best who _had_ meant well when she shouted in excitement that she couldn't wait for the party. Now Godrina wondered if she was even going to have one. It wasn't anyone's fault but her's really. Though if one of the Vultures from fifth grade hadn't snuck up on her, she wouldn't have gave him a bloody nose in front of the entire school. Vincient swore that he was only trying to say hello and that he didn't mean to scare her. Godrina told him to stuff it and that she knew he was there when she punched him and not the least bit scared. This resulted in a four day suspension. This is what resulted in the argument now between Mother and Father.  
"Tom, please, She told the _truth_, we should be rewarding her for it. She could have easily said it was an accident that she didn't know he was there." Her mother was standing with her back to the window.  
"I can't allow it. She shouldn't have done it period, telling the truth or not." Her father was leaning against the counter.  
"Tom, It's her _birthday_! How about postponing it?"  
"No. If I delay the punishment she'll forget why I'm punishing her." Shaking his head, he held his ground. Before Melinda could respond he left the kitchen and went to his study.  
Getting off the swing Godrina walked to the orchard on the other side of the house. Her father had always been the stern disciplinarian, and the only thing he was ever lax on was her way of dressing. He mainly wouldn't ever hear of magic unless it was in reference to the words for proper 's mother was always contradicting his rules. Melinda always brought up magic and any and everything about ancient mythology. Melinda also thought Thomas was too lenient on Godrina's individual dress code. Growing up with this structure Godrina understood why she wasn't being let off, and even wished her mom would give up on giving her a party. The only ones that came were her only friend Jessi, Godrina's mother's friends and their children. None of the kids liked each other but her mother insisted that they at least try to get along. Godrina wouldn't have minded them _if_ the kids had never heard of the Harry Potter book past the small oak, Godrina sat at the base of a white birch tree and drifted off to sleep.  
"Rina, Come here little one. Your mother and I would like to talk to you." Godrina's father spotted her asleep at the base of her birch and smiled. When she was suspended she walked to the office and demanded that she be the one to call and tell her parents what happened. After the discussion with Godrina's mother and Tom was further contemplating her punishment. Tom would reward his daughter for telling the truth. He saw no reason for not letting her have her party but he wouldn't let her have it during her suspension. Tom sent out emails to his wife's friends telling them due to some devastating circumstances Godrina's birthday had been postponed til Friday. He knew they would pester him instead of his wife which was for the best. Tom stopped thinking of that, bent down and picked his daughter up. Knowing Godrina would punish herself for letting impulse take over, he decided she would be grounded, no friends over period, for the duration of the suspension.  
Tom walked into the house through the second living room where looking up from her favorite Harry Potter novel, his wife grinned.  
"Her white birch again?" Placing the novel aside Melinda got up and opened the first door on the right hand side of the fireplace, exposing stairs that led up to Godrina's room. "She's gotten fond of it."  
"Found her just sitting there asleep. Seems as though she heard us again." Melinda turned down the covers as Tom placed his child upon it. 'She can have everything this Friday.' "Her party can be held Friday afternoon. That's the day she goes back to school so I see no reason to punish her longer than the school deems necessary at this point." Pulling the covers over her Tom's brown eyes sought out Melinda's hazel blue ones. Tom sighed, and steered Melinda out into the living room again.  
"Thomas it's not fair. That boy deserved it for sneaking up behind her. Can't-"  
"Melinda Fae, She wasn't in any real danger, 'cept maybe being flirted with by someone older than her." He wrapped his arms around her. Melinda wasn't convinced, and stubbornly determined that her daughter's 11th birthday be celebrated that day.  
"But Tom-" Unable to make her next argument due to Tom ending it creatively she sighed giving in. "Fine, but Tom. I'll stay here to watch her Monday." Melinda grabbed her book and stormed off to the gym.  
At the same moment a professor, a rights activist, a sports player, and two government officials stumbled into a local pub to catch up and hear some rumors. One rumor including the acceptance of an American to a European school.


End file.
